


「黄俊捷×朱一龙」守卫与辛德瑞拉

by WateryMaid



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WateryMaid/pseuds/WateryMaid
Summary: 口中是薄荷的天堂，空气里袖子上氤氲着淡雅沁脾的花香。黄俊捷嗅到花香的第一反应是，朱一龙身上应该也是这样让人安神又上瘾的味道。他的身体那么软，那么暖，像春天松过的土壤，可以种茉莉。





	「黄俊捷×朱一龙」守卫与辛德瑞拉

**Author's Note:**

> ※为爽而写，禁嗑真人。  
> ※不只是肉。

   黄俊捷宿舍六个人守护着一个秘密，即吴磊的微信私人号。  


    这个号没有明星必须应对的闲杂人等，只有爸妈和关系要好的朋友。朋友圈充分展现了一个大二男生的真实日常，比如亚洲杯吐槽以及北电食堂美食测评。  


    而黄俊捷最近爱上了吴磊的朋友圈。  


   别误会。萌发过恋爱火苗的都知道，这好比去图书馆不为看书，逛操场不在消食，只是有一美人兮，见之不忘，一日不见兮，思之如狂罢了。  


    黄同学眼里这位便是1月16号吴磊朋友圈里合照上那个身着巧克力色西装外套，黑色内衬打底的男人。皮肤白嫩，鼻梁挺拔，嘴角微扬，略眯的眼睛里蓄满两泓纯净泉水，娇俏的睫毛花枝招展，穿过手机屏幕挠他的心窝。

   这不是喜欢是什么？他心里很高兴，遇见这么多女孩子心里偶有悸动不过雁去无痕，原来一切都是伏笔，只为这个比女人还漂亮的男人。  


    随之而来的是无措和紧张。喜欢了，是男的，所以呢？送花？吃饭？  


    前天晚上黄俊捷找了个外援聊天。同校美国留学生Phil，俩人球场结识，话不多，人挺好。  


    “Buddy？”（哥们？）  


    “Shoot.”（有话直说。）  


    “Any suggestions to court a man？”（怎么追男人，给我支个招呗？） 

    “Alcohol, ”（喝酒）  


    黄俊捷脸颊一热。他不是不懂Phil什么意思，只是不敢。Phil罕见地发了个酷酷的表情，补了一句：  


    “then, sex.”

    “Alcohol, then sex.”没语法可讲，黄俊捷脑子里架构起几万字的Plan ABCD。  


    晚上10：30，望着不远处跟胖子对文戏的黑色皮衣男人，鼻腔送出温热的气流。朱一龙，朱一龙，他在心底把这个名字又念了几遍。  


    手指向下一划，刷出吴磊的美食新吐槽：刀削面阿姨拒绝给我打饭！逼着我说他们的面好吃！我夸了五分钟！  


    他笑着点了个赞，在舍友评论下面跟了个队形“怂”，笑容僵在脸上。他觉着这个字更像在嘲笑自己。  


    怂，上从下心。11：30，离记者探班采访不到半小时，黄俊捷从了 自己的心，偷偷喝了半瓶老白干。 

    黄俊捷心想我就是《生活大爆炸》里的拉杰，酒壮怂人胆才好意思耍宝搭讪。硬着头皮上吧。  


    晕头转向中看见朱一龙走过来，看见他开口：“小捷，记者都到了，我们准备走吧？”  


    他起身的时候趔趄了一下，朱一龙一把揽住胳膊，关切地问“没事吧？崴到脚了吗？”

    这个时候表现出一瘸一拐的样子，一脸痛苦“嘶”地吸口凉气，挤出笑容说“没事儿”，然后被他一路扶着直到离采访地门口不远的地方，撤出胳膊的时候暗示性地握住细腕，摩挲虎口，当他试图挣脱就稍稍用劲捏住，附在耳朵压个性感的嗓子问：朱老师，今晚可以去你房间吗？

    北电表演系学生黄俊捷Plan A小剧场如上。

    ……根本做不到啊！

    “没事没事！甭担心！”黄俊捷礼貌地推开朱一龙的胳膊，酒劲开始捣乱，对着身后清瘦温柔的男人一个劲地咧嘴傻笑。  


    “你喝酒了？身上酒味挺重的，”朱一龙给他拿来蓝色连帽衫，向天上喷了喷香水，最后递过一条口香糖，“遮遮味儿。一开始接受采访我也紧张，习惯就好了。别怕，我和昊哥在。”  


    “谢谢龙哥。”他真的被贴心的一系列细节感动，向朱一龙颇感安慰地扯扯嘴唇。趁着点头的空当瞄了几眼他的内衬，一件军绿色的衬衫，扣子牵着布料完美覆住身体，稍稍扩肩就显得有点紧绷，延展出几道勾勒美好轮廓的褶皱。

    口中是薄荷的天堂，空气里袖子上氤氲着淡雅沁脾的花香。黄俊捷嗅到花香的第一反应是，朱一龙身上应该也是这样让人安神又上瘾的味道。他的身体那么软，那么暖，像春天松过的土壤，可以种茉莉。

    

    晚上11：50，踏着镜头的快门声和媒体朋友的欢呼，“铁三角”登场入座。 

    黄俊捷很努力地倾听各种问题，酒精让他的双颊扑红得像颗寿桃。他好想牵一牵他的手，只能咬咬牙坐得离他近一点再近一点，避开所有目光交汇，却让自己的余光被他的光芒占据。 

    11：59。他其实一直有一个很奇怪的想法，现在又开始回味：朱一龙是灰姑娘。日常拍戏时的灰头土脸，也遮不住刘海豁口下的精致眉目和美丽的心。灰姑娘之所以成为公主，是因为她本身就是公主，不过是名叫“时运”的王子寻他寻得晚了一些。 

    0：00。黄俊捷大脑里敲响晨钟，灰姑娘会变回原型吗？他鼓起勇气看向朱一龙，终于与他四目相对。那是两块又媚又纯的琉璃，嵌在深深的眼窝里，此刻撇去赘余的浮彩，流露最本真的三分曼倦，定神时如清水，闪动时像星星。  


    黄俊捷大脑里嗡地短了路，立马低下头眨眨眼，回味一秒钟前的笑眼盈盈。这对视的含糖量超标了，直接把老白干变成桂花酒，甜得后面采访都收不住蹦高的嘴角。  


    那一瞬间他突然明白零点钟声响起时，辛德瑞拉如何顺利逃出城堡。即使有守卫，守卫也是男人，被这样看一眼就浑身酥麻，遑论忍心星子瞳仁可怜巴巴地乞求？

    采访结束，他送朱一龙到房间门口，在男人开门的一瞬间突然大声喊：“朱老师！”  


    朱一龙吓得动作一滞，缓了口气转身问：“怎么了？”  


    “我可不可以…和您聊一会儿？”  


    “喝了酒还是早点休息，明天再聊好不好？”看着眼前小自己十岁的男孩子低着头攥紧拳头，耳朵通红，一米八多的颀长身子站不稳似的微微晃动，朱一龙不禁敛眸轻笑，打开门作出邀请的姿势，朝他粲然一顾，“请进吧。” 

    “我的房间有点乱，你别……！”刚关上门解开衬衫两颗扣子，黄俊捷猛地把朱一龙推到门上，两个胳膊支在脑袋两侧，俯视那两颗睁得浑圆的眼珠，侧头把炙热的鼻息喷在他耳骨，叼起耳垂的肉用牙齿轻轻地咬，细细密密的咂摸一路顺到锁骨窝，猛地掉头撬开嘴唇，紧紧吮裹一截嫩红的舌尖。  


    朱一龙越是挣脱，他贴得越紧。“人一生的缘分丝盏一般稀薄，放入酒杯中，酒都不见满溢，就这么多了，理得清就理，理不清，往后也就没有再多”——黄俊捷想起《重启》里这句话，深以为然，把整根舌头和自己的缠在一起翻涌，手把住他的腰箍在怀里，从下而上解开扣子，褪下衣衫，在白嫩的肩头上留下牙印，双手捏起乳尖，强制使他的腿根摩擦自己肿起的裆部。 

    理不清，往后也就没有再多。 

    机不可失的今晚，他不知道怎样去和男人做爱，凭着本能笨拙地把他揉进身体。他大抵知道结合的入口在哪里。  
没了束缚，朱一龙忍着刺激，攒着劲握起拳头，用力一捶门。咣的一声惊醒了黄俊捷和外面的声控灯，也引来了隔壁的工作人员。  


    “龙哥？龙哥你没事吧？ 

    看了看坐在床上衣衫不整垂头丧气的少年，低声喝问：“喝了多少？” 

    “半瓶。老白干。” 

    “龙哥——？在跟谁说话吗？没出什么事吧？” 

    黄俊捷看朱一龙半拖着衬衫喘息，平坦的小腹上下起伏。只见他清了清嗓子，喉头震颤，微微沙哑的声音送出去：“张师傅，没事！我不小心摔倒，磕到了膝盖。没什么事。” 

    “龙哥那你小心点儿！本来拍戏就免不了跌跌碰碰，自己在伤着了，有的是人心疼呢！” 

    “我心疼。” 

    “你喝多了，”朱一龙沉沉说，转头对门外扬起声调，“好嘞！谢谢师傅！”  


    “我真的会心疼。”黄俊捷拉过他的手腕，一个起身把赤裸半身的男人撑在身下，不料朱一龙挺身膝盖一蹬，直直踹在他肚子上，生疼得他捂紧小腹垂下头，整个身子贴着墙无力地滑到地板，两分钟内除了闷咳再没别的动静。  


    屋子里的尴尬分子让人窒息。

    没事吧？” 

    “……” 

    “我是不是踹得劲太大了？” 

    “……肚子疼。” 

    “对不起。” 

    “我可以坐在床上吗？” 

    “坐吧。”语气温和。 

    “我可不可以牵你的手？”

终于再坐回床上，黄俊捷离朱一龙越来越近，直到朱一龙看到男孩子眼里夹着的闪烁泪光。  


    “你可不可以把我当成是闷油瓶？”  


    “你告诉我，你是谁？”  


    “黄俊捷。喜欢你，朱一龙，我喜欢你。”  


    “闷油瓶不会这样做。”  


    “可是黄俊捷会，”黄俊捷小心翼翼地嘬了一口男人的嘴角，闭上眼睛在嘴唇上蜻蜓点水般抿了一口，微蹙着眉头却是笑的，眼里有茉莉发芽，一字一字开口又缓慢，又真诚，像是一种海誓山盟，“以后的闷油瓶也会。”  


    明知不该有分毫妥协，但当黄俊捷卷携酒精薄荷和花香侵袭口腔，他似乎听见“吧嗒”一声神经断裂的声音，下一秒理智漶灭，情欲在他的身上称王。  


    “我是第一次，和喜欢的人做这种事，还是和我最喜欢的男人。我可能会很笨，可能会有点痛，但是我不想停。”  


    朱一龙来不及回答“我也是”，牙关瞬间被横冲直撞地突破，舌头像一条灵蛇绑住他的，嘴巴一直强迫张着被裹舐，唾液从嘴角流出来濡湿青色的胡茬，被黄俊捷在乳尖处回收。他的舌尖在乳晕打转，手摩挲暄软的胸膛，最后含住水红的顶端用牙一卡一蹭，感受到朱一龙像搁浅的鱼，腰肢猛地一挺，头昂起来露出修长的颈线，喉咙里一声甜腻的轻哼让他疯狂，迅速解下腰带，俯身用嘴拉下裤链。  


    “朱老师的内裤是灰色的，边角是蓝色的，这里又湿又肿，是黑色的。”  


    他拉下朱一龙一只捂脸的手扣在自己手心，另一只手拉下内裤，浅粉色的性器从里面弹出来打在他的指节，蹭了一指头精液。 

    “朱老师平常怎么自慰？是这样吗？我不太清楚，”他自下而上用力地朝着一点撸动阴茎，还是“这样？”，随之低下头亲两个睾丸，深吸一口深红色的马眼。朱一龙完全经受不住这种洪水般的攻势，控制不住射了黄俊捷一脸滴在小腹，浊液麝味和茉莉花味杂糅在一起创造了一种让人含笑而死的春药。 

    “对不起，我不是故意...”朱一龙忍不住抬腿，纤细脚腕被黄俊捷一把抓住，吃痛地呼了短促的一口气。温热的手掌捧稳小腿，嘴唇覆在上面一路吻到膝盖却停了下来，看见年轻的脸上勾起笑意：“如果大家明天看到朱老师膝盖没有伤，会不会说你撒谎？我来帮你。”话音刚落扶好膝盖低头用力啃咬，像一只撒娇的奶狗。  


    “你说你是第一次……和男人，我也是……”朱一龙双颊酡红，睫毛颤动，勾得小狗变成狼，飞速咬过大腿，伸出一截舌尖舔上肿大的阴核，下体的刺激让男人终于停止闷哼，发出了诱人的鼻音，眼睛里的桂花蜜波光潋滟，流下来尝一尝，不甜，很骚，像此时此刻在自己身下摇曳腰肢，自己揉搓乳头的他的心上人一样。  


    “可以了…… 

    “还不行……朱老师，还不行……”一根手指顺利进入，随之两根，三根，黄俊捷明显感受到穴肉的收缩，试探地按住穴口，食指按摩敏感点，抽插出咕啾咕啾的水声仿佛来自朱一龙最喜欢的大海。他沉溺了，这里毋须救援。  


    甬道足够湿润足够柔软，黄俊捷尝试着挤入性器，热烈而坚定地破开脆弱的防守，嘴上亲吻朱一龙的泪痕，温柔地说“别怕我们慢慢来”，身下却迅猛而凶狠，一下比一下深入，次次碾中敏感点，磨得穴肉烫得快化了，被这根20岁青年人引以为傲的利器打造成只适合他的形状的器皿。  


    “我觉得我挺有天赋的……只和朱老师的身体，特别兼容……”  


    朱一龙真的有些受不住，一波一波不间断的猛攻让他说出口的话碎裂成音节，听得出是“不要”“够了”，落在黄俊捷耳朵里全自我加工“给我”“我要更多”。 

    “都给你，朱老师我真的好喜欢你……我的一切，都给你……”房间里满溢着肉体碰撞的啪啪声，时有一声清脆的“啪”的拍屁股的声音，后面永远牵着千娇百媚的呻吟。  


    朱一龙看着黄俊捷粗壮的那根，死咬着最后的理智拒绝自己坐上来，然而年轻人的精血又怎么能一种姿势就满足，顺势把朱一龙翻过来，扶着腰的手来回摩擦臀沟后滑到双乳，搓着乳头吻着脊背，一个挺身进入颤抖不止的身体，却不用他发力，朱一龙娇喘着情不自已抽动臀部，拉着体内的阴茎反复压碾，死咬得黄俊捷快爆发了，伏在尾椎手里疯狂撸动朱一龙刚刚得闲的那根，两股热流迸在体内体外，拔出来的时候体内的那股像新发现的牛奶溪流，淌得肆无忌惮，漫进两个人的脚趾。  


    黄俊捷看到那熟透了的耳朵上清晰的血管，一口咬下去，留下齿印，热气裹挟低吟冲进耳蜗：“这里的印，我要咬深一点，头发会挡住看不见……朱老师要记得它……”

    这场酣畅淋漓的性事最后以什么作结，黄俊捷醒来许久也回忆不起，但可以确定的是，让他真正死而无憾的事情真实发生了。情迷之中好像也看到了他的灰姑娘坐在自己身上抽插着重复自己名字，小腹收缩时扯出来的线条很流畅，像彩虹的弧度。  


    “嘶”，乱性一时爽，酒后火葬场，黄俊捷只觉得有人在向外撕扯自己的太阳穴，疼得他翻了个身，手指不停地揉熨疼痛。突然身后有四根两对干干净净的手指覆上来给自己按压碾匀，带着清和的茉莉花香一同拥抱。十分的痛苦被带走大半，剩下三分全都融化在柔情里。  


    他转过头去，惊讶地发现朱一龙并没有醒。手指虽是安抚着他的痛苦，呼吸还是平稳的睡眠模式，新月般的睫毛安安静静搭在卧蚕上，不过嘴里偶尔嘟哝一句“不要喝酒了，头不痛了……”  


    恰如其分的关心是自然的反射，他感动得甚至想要痛哭流涕。他摸来手机拍下这一幕和他的睡颜，幸福地看了一分钟把它删掉了，轻轻放下身后那双温柔的手。

    

    辛德瑞拉是真的辛德瑞拉，但我不是王子，只是万千得赏风情的守卫里最色胆包天又不知好歹的一个。

    他浅浅一笑，打开朋友圈，给吴磊的篮球照片点了赞，发了一条不能再普通的新动态：开工。


End file.
